blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Slain
Slain/Jake Malfoy is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Slain is Crain's right hand wannabe. He is the leader of a Shapeshifter hive, however he hates the fact that Crain gives more attention to Arcos than him. Slain made it his job to study the Blessed Children even though he fears them. Personality Slain is a little bit of a chicken little. He doesn't attack anyone unless he feels like he knows a lot about them. His fear of the Blessed Children has forced him into becoming a very good spy for Crain. Something he is proud of, even if he isn't sent out into the field to fight as much as Arcos. Slain is more the defensive type of Demon. He is very impatient and has a hard time trusting people. He doesn't even trust his hive. However, he does have their respect. Despite his little fear issue, Slain is very intelligent and a strategist, which in turn, makes him an extraordinary leader. Due to his heritage he can be both very kind but also very cruel. History Slain is the kind of person who doesn't reveal much about himself. The Book of Shadows has not much information about him either. Slain was born a Shapeshifter from a mortal mother and a Shapeshifter father. His human name is Jake Malfoy but his demonic alias is Slain. He has been practicing his craft since his early years with the help of his father. He was not used to a life in the Underworld because his parents made sure he had a normal childhood in a nice neighborhood. Slain was completely aware of what he was and his parents, but this didn't stop him from insinuating himself into the mortal world. And to tell the truth, he loved it. He never considered himself fully human or fully shapeshifter, he was something inbetween. He could be both very kind but also very cruel. One night he was abruptly taken out of his sleep by his mother. A hive of witches had found out about him and his parents and wanted to end that fake life they were living. Slain and his parents escaped, however Slain had to learn the hard way that he didn't have everything under control. Thus he decided to be more defensive and study his enemies before he goes into the field against them. The scar on his right cheek is a mark and a reminder from that night. Since his mother was a mortal, age eventually caused her death. Slain visits her grave every once in a while. His father is his right hand in his hive. To know about the Blessed Children, Crain assigned Slain to watch them and find out as much information as possible about them. When he found that Charlotte was not as much involved in magic as the rest of the Blessed Children, Slain had been assigned by Crain to steal her powers first. However, Charlotte imprisoned Slain in a magic cage. She had been prepared for him due to her premonition. She did not tell her relatives because she wanted to prove that she could handle matters on her own. However, she did not foresee that she would fall in love with Slain and him with her. She eventually let him go, but he swore to himself to never harm her. He has been meeting her in secret ever since. Powers Shimmering A demonic sometimes the evil witches' ability to appear and disappear in a desired place. It's name is derived from the manner of traveling, wherein the being is somehow traveling in a wave-like manner. Fireballs Ability to create balls of fire and serve as an ammunition. Shapeshifting Shapeshifting allows Slain to take on every appearance he wants. Be it a person, animal or an object. Love & Romances 'Charlotte Halliwell Cooper' Slain met Charlotte for the first time when he was assigned to steal her powers. Charlotte however defended herself and imprisoned Slain. While she held him captive, she got to know his human side and eventually both fell in love with each other. Charlotte then let him go. Later when her cousins Wyatt, Chris and Prue were about to vanquish him, Charlotte did what her mother did once with Cole, and faked his death to save him. He cares a lot about her and would turn against his own kind to be with her. Season Season 01 Slain mainly watches the Blessed Children in Season 01. From time to time he also gets on the field against them, but mostly he is trying to beat Arcos and prove that he is better than him. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demons Category:Season 01